


Halloween night

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Hallowed nights event, Kinda, Kissing, Pirates, Roleplay, hopefully the sw guys get skins soon, so I MADE MY OWN UP, they don’t have canon Halloween skins yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: The survivors have a party for Halloween.





	Halloween night

Spring shifts into autumn, cold rain turning to mild winds, green turning to orange, the gradual turn of the seasons marking another new year-at least, how they mark it.

They’re going to have a little celebration, Wilson announces. The same as they do every autumn, a little party to honour all things spooky, which, in all fairness, is a very fitting holiday for the confines of the Constant and all its terrifying inhabitants.

Most of the others have recycled their costumes from the year before, but Walani’s never been around for long enough to make a proper costume for herself, let alone have one to reuse. She wonders in the first place where the surplus of material comes from. Wilson is always firm in the fact it’s from the boxes they receive every winter beneath the large fir tree, and the others decide not to question his flawed logic in favour of his science dependent sanity.

Walani decides to opt for a pirate costume-better still, that of a captain. Ruthless, cold, and competent. All the things she’d like to think she is, were it not for her aversion to most forms of violence. Then again, that’s the point of dressing up, isn’t it? To pretend you’re somebody else for a little while.

The outfit is relatively easy to construct. They have more than enough material left over from unwanted items of clothing and such, which is another thing she decides its best not to question, and she asks Woodlegs for help with it. Apparently, he’s going as the yaarktopus, or at least an approximation of it, so he has no objections to lending her his hat on the condition that she’s incredibly careful with it. She sews scraps of fabric onto a plain white shirt, and manages to bribe Willow into letting her lengthen her winter coat to ankle length. The rest of the ensemble is a breeze to make, leaving her finished just in time for the official night.

\------

“Be honest with me. Does this look stupid?”

Walani eyes Warly under the pretence of genuine scrutinisation. He’s meant to be a dragoon, that much is obvious, and it’s generally quite well put together.

“It’s nice. You need more red in your hair, though.”

He immediately goes back to frantically scrubbing red streaks into his hair, using a mixture of God knows what, presumably berries and ash, Wes showed him how to make.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll pull with Wolfgang regardless.”

She allows herself a private smile as Warly throws a handful of ash at the back of her head.

“Shut up.”

Walani adjusts her belt buckle, making sure that one of the main elements of her costume is well in place. It’s a cutlass, brought over from the islands and stowed away like the previous treasure she regarded it as.

“I’m goin’ out.”

“Aye aye, captain.”

\------

“Avast.”

WX turns toward the source of the noise. They’ve been waiting patiently for Walani, and if they’re honest, they’ve been rather excited to see the outfit she’s been so secretive about.

Well, they know very well know.

Walani stands in front of them, looking every bit the fierce pirate captain. WX scans over every small detail that they can. She’s removed one earring. There’s a bright bandana keeping her hair in place under the captain’s hat, save for a few stray curls. There are rings wrapped around her fingers, and, most of all-

There’s a blade of some sort pressed just below their chin, forcing them to look up as if they’re the one being examined. Walani looks cocky, and WX isn’t sure if it’s real, or just another part of the ensemble. 

Their recycled rook costume suddenly feels very inadequate.

“Have you been disobedient to your captain, robot?”

She asks, pressing the blade tighter against their jaw. WX finds themselves unable to make a sound beyond an embarrassing squeak, and Walani breaks the act to laugh.

“I’m only kidding. Don’t act so scared, silly!”

She replaces her weapon and pulls the still stunned WX into a quick little kiss.

“Your costume’s pretty sick.”

“SO...SO IS YOURS...”

They fumble over their words like an embarrassed teenager, and wonder what on Earth about this outfit has got them feeling so...odd.

"WALANI?"

She turns to them with a pleasant smile on her face, seemingly making her way towards the main centre of the camp, where the others are gathered.

"COULD YOU, MAYBE, I DON'T KNOW...GO BACK TO THE PIRATE TALK? IF YOU COULD..."

They twitch slightly as she slinks closer to them, placing a hand on their shoulder and paying no mind to the small, spiky parts on their hands as she brings them round to rest on her hip.

"Why is that? Do you like it?"

WX rubs their thumb against her belt buckle and kicks at the dirt. 

"IT IS JUST BETTER SUITED FOR THE COSTUME, ALRIGHT?"

Walani seems to ponder for a second, now well attuned to the fact that a defensive WX usually means they're very, very on board with whatever they happen to be talking about. After a moment, she smiles lazily, eyes half lidded and yet still portraying mischievous intent.

"You know what would really complete my costume?"

WX looks at her obliviously. There's probably something that they're missing, but they just can't think at the minute.

"WHAT'S THAT?"

"A first mate."

Almost frighteningly, WX's internals let out a harsh popping noise. Walani flinches back, and decides to give WX the benefit of the doubt as to what that means, even whenever she sees them fanning desperately at the smoke pouring out of their chest as if they're trying to cover up an embarrassing secret.

\------

WX finds themselves pressed messily against the very back of the camp perimeters, hidden behind a close wall of tents, and just within enough light to be out of danger, yet still encased in enough darkness for every little movement Walani makes to be surprising.

She's straddling their lap, drumming over their chest periodically as WX entertains her pirate fantasy.

Of course, they're only doing it to satisfy her. Definitely not because they find it incredibly attractive, no sir.

"You know, you're lucky to have such a merciful captain."

WX nods wordlessly and shuts their eyes, slumping against the wall as she moves her hands up to cup their jaw.

"You know, you're not too bad of a first mate, either."

They sigh out as she tenderly strokes their cheek with her thumb, peppering the corner of their mouth with chaste little kisses that make WX feel as though they're melting into a puddle of molten metal.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD KEEP THE PIRATE OUTFIT. FOR PRACTICAL PURPOSES, OF COURSE."

They can tell she's smiling against their mouth despite their eyes being closed, and for once, they don't particularly care if they've said something embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit longer, hope it’s good.


End file.
